A Different Fate
by magicalsparks3721
Summary: Sherralyn Potter - twin sister of the Boy Who Lived. Up till now, she had always been involved in everything with her brother. But year six comes differently. When a mission from Dumbledore makes her life twist into two direction, what will fate have in store for her? This was mistakenly deleted, so I've copied and pasted everything from before. Sorry if the A/N make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Erm, this is my first fanfic that I have officially put up. It _is_ Draco/OC, as that's what I prefer. All I can really say is: enjoy.  
Oh and there may be spelling mistakes, it hasn't been thoroughly edited. Also, I'm going off of the films as my parents won't buy me the books. Sadly. Yeah, so it is from the films. Enjoy! :)_

**A Different Fate - Chapter 1**

* * *

_Sherralyn P-O-V_

I sat silently in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, dreading my sixth year at Hogwarts. Sixth year was going to be a terrible year. Why? Many reasons.

It meant spending another year with Snape as a teacher and patrolling corridors with Draco Malfoy as prefect.

I was in Slytherin house – or more specifically – an outcast in Slytherin house, and was hated by Slytherins.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had driven off Umbridge last year, to who knows where, which meant that we were in for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully, this person wasn't as cruel as Umbridge with her stupid quill.

Everyone knew Voldemort was back after the whole thing at the Ministry of Magic last year.

Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black.

I was Harry Potter's twin sister, getting me unwanted attention. I was never one to be in the centre of the spotlight.

'Hey, you girl, get out!' The voice of the person I despised the most came from the doorway of the compartment. I turned round to face him.

'Oh look, if it isn't Pothead's sister. Why aren't you sitting with mudblood Granger and Weaselbee?' Draco Malfoy asked, smirking his infamous smirk, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

'I could ask you a similar question, Ferret. Why aren't you with your stupid cronies and that leech that's almost always stuck to your face?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I needed some time alone.' He muttered, glaring at me.

'So did I.' I answered honestly, 'especially after...' I trailed off, confusing myself as to why I would even think about telling Malfoy about why I needed time alone. It was pretty obvious anyway: the death of Sirius Black had struck Harry and me quite hard. I still wasn't over it, but I managed to not let it show.

'Especially after what?' Malfoy asked, an angry red creeping into his ghostly pale cheeks.

'Especially after – after what happened at the ministry last year.' I said, not being able to control myself, although I'm not quite sure why I couldn't.

Answering the question was not a good idea. Malfoy pushed me against a wall, his wand pointed at my throat.

'It's because of you that my father is in Azkaban.' He hissed, eyes narrowed and face red with anger.

'Because of me?' I scoffed. 'And are you just going to be oblivious to the doings of your father? It's because of your father's leader that I have no parents. It's because of your father, that one of my best friends was possessed by Voldemort. It's because of you and your father that Buckbeak almost got executed and Hagrid almost had an emotional breakdown. It's because of your father's sister-in-law that my brother lost his godfather and I lost my uncle. Your Deatheater father deserved what he got.' I spat, as his wand poked deeper into my neck.

'Don't. Say. A. Word. About. My. Father.' He hissed, narrowing his eyes even more, so that there was absolutely no white visible.

'Why? Are you proud of him? Going to follow in daddy's footsteps?' I asked, raising my eyebrows. By this point, Malfoy's face was deep red and he was shaking with anger. Had it not been for the fact that I was only an inch shorter than he was, I would have cowered away in fear.

Suddenly I was lifted a couple centimetres into the air. 'What do you know?' Malfoy asked as he gripped my neck with his hand, his wand stowed back into his robes. His voice was dangerously low and his eyes resembled closely to Voldemort's.

'I know many things, Malfoy. More than you. Lets see... I know that you're a conceited, good-for-nothing jerk. You're also a git.' At this, his fingers tightened and I started coughing. 'I also know that you're killing someone by closing off their air supply.' I choked out. Malfoy dropped me and I slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. He gave me a glare, before turning around and walking out of the compartment.

What the bloody hell was that?

* * *

_Draco P-O-V_

I walked to a table at which Pansy and Blaise were sitting.

'Hello Drakie,' Pansy cooed as Blaise snorted. She instantly clung onto my arm and I was reminded of Potter's words. _'...that leech that's almost always stuck to your face...' _I smirked as I shook off Pansy's hands.

Potter. I'd just put my mission to a bad start by almost killing her. Good going. How was I going to do what I was supposed to now? I sighed and rested my head against my hands, thinking back to the events of the summer.

'_Come here, Draco.' I walked over to the snakelike man as he pierced my eyes with his own red slits. 'Give me your arm.' Wordlessly, I stuck out my left arm. He grabbed it and then took his wand and touched it lightly to the pale, sweaty flesh. _

'_Morsemordre.' He said. A flash of blinding pain shot through my arm as an image of a snake protruding through the mouth of a skull planted itself onto my skin. I now had the Dark Mark. I was now a Deatheater. _

'_Very good Draco. Now, I have two important tasks for you. One, I need you to kill Dumbledore for me. It's up to you how to do it, but it needs to be done, understand?' I nodded. 'Good. And now the second task.'_

'_It seems to me that I have been paying too much attention to Harry Potter. I've tried several times to capture him and kill him, and have been unsuccessful. But I hear that he is very protective of his sister, Sherralyn, is he not?' Again, I nodded. 'Draco, I need you to bring her to me. Pretend to like her. Pretend to fall in love with her. Bring her to me. And make sure that you don't actually end up loving her. Understand?' I nodded for a third time and then he let me leave. _

_I went up to my room and stared out the window. He wanted me to fall in love – no, pretend to fall in love – with that piece of filth. She wasn't ugly, no. Heck, she was prettier than most of the girls who fell for me, and that was saying a lot. But she was Potter's sister. And she hung out with mudbloods and bloodtraitors alike. How could I even pretend to like her?'_

'Draco. Draco!' I looked up to see Pansy shaking me awake. 'We're here.' I nodded and got up. I was about to leave until I saw something move on the top shelf through the corner of my eye.

'You guys leave, I'll join you in a moment.' I said. Blaise and Pansy nodded before heading off.

I waited 'till everyone was off the train. Then I turned to the spot where I saw the movement. 'Didn't anyone ever tell you to it was not nice to eavesdrop, Potter?' I sneered. Before he could do anything, I pointed my wand at him and yelled 'Petricficus Totalus!' Potter fell to the ground with a loud thump, his invisibility cloak only half covering him.'

'Oh yeah, she was dead before you could even wipe the drool off your chin!' I sneered, before stamping my foot on his nose and then recovering him with his invisibility cloak.

'Enjoy your trip back to London.' I smirked, grabbed my bag, and then walked out of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Again, all I really have to say is, enjoy. And screw the whole '10 reviews for next chapter.' I would though, like to know how I'm doing. Thanks and enjoy. :)_

_Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing._

**A Different Fate – Chapter 2**

* * *

I sat at the Slytherin table anxiously watching the door. The sorting had just ended and Harry still wasn't here yet. I hadn't gotten the chance to see him on the train, and I could only hope he came to Hogwarts this year.

As if on cue, Harry walked into the Great Hall, sporting a bloody nose. I sighed in relief as I saw him, regardless of the fact that he was covered in blood, then went up to my Gryffindor friends, where Harry was headed.

'Hey guys!' I yelled as I stood behind Ron, who jumped about a foot into the air. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. And Harry looked at me in confusion.

'Hi!' Ginny and Neville said at the same time. Ginny got up and gave me a tight hug, after which Neville gave me a half-hug. Ron followed the hugging pattern, as did Hermione.

Harry still didn't recognise me as I stood there, looking at him with a grin on my face.

'Who are yo- wait. Sherralyn?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'The one and only!' I grinned back.

'Whoa! What happened to you? You're so tall now!' I smiled at him as he embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

'You know,' I said. 'For my brother, you have pretty bad recognition skills.'

'Hey, it's not my fault I haven't seen you all summer! You grew like a foot since last year.' I grinned. It was true, I did. I was 4'10" at the end of my fifth year. Much too short for my liking. Many people said I hadn't gotten my growth spurt yet. I didn't believe them until I actually grew a foot during the summer.

We sat down, Ginny and Neville making room for me. We exchanged stories of the summer as we ate.

'So how was your time at the orphanage, Sherry?' Hermione asked.

'It was dreadful. I mean, Jane, the caretaker, she was all nice and stuff. But the kids, oh the kids. Merlin save me from them. They couldn't stop crying. "Sherralyn this, Sherralyn that." I swear, once I become of age, I will leave that orphanage for good. No – I lied. I'll come back once in a while to help Jane, but otherwise, she's keeping someone else in charge.' I huffed. The caretaker of the orphanage treated me like I was her daughter, and I her like she was my mother. I was the oldest child there, so Jane put me in charge of the little kids. And it was, needless to say, torture.

I listened to the rest exchange stories of the summer while I ate dessert. Just as I finished, the dishes were cleared.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the raised platform at the front table. The hall went quiet as he gave his usual dinner speech. Then he added something about Voldemort – or Tom Riddle, as it was then. With that, he sent us to bed. Well, most of us anyway.

As I was getting ready to go help the first years get to the common room and then patrol the corridors with Draco Malfoy, a boy in his fourth year approached me.

'Are you Sherralyn Potter?' He asked timidly. I nodded.

'This is for you.' He explained, handing me a note.

I opened it and it read:

_Miss Potter,_

_I would like to see you in my office after dinner tonight. I must discuss something important with you. Please inform Mister Malfoy that you will not be doing rounds with him tonight._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do have a liking for Acid Pops. _

I wondered what Dumbledore had to discuss with me as I walked over to the Slytherins filing out of the Great Hall. I looked around and found Malfoy trying to round up the first years, although they wouldn't listen to him. I smirked. Malfoy caught me looking at his failure and glared at me.

I walked over to him to help him, but before I could, he glared at me and hissed, 'I don't need your help, Potter.' I merely shrugged and continued to watch him struggle with the first years. Finally he looked up and gave me an annoyed look.

My smirk grew as I turned to face the first years.

'OI, FIRST YEARS!' I yelled, loud enough for a talking Great Hall to hear.

All the first years grew silent as they turned to look at me. Then hushed whispers broke out.

'She's Sherralyn Potter!'

'Oh my gosh! It's Sherralyn Potter!'

'Who?'

'Quiet!' I said and immediately the first years silenced themselves.

'You lot are going to follow this guy here,' I gestured to Malfoy, 'to the Slytherin common room. You better behave or it's a detention for you.' Then I turned to Malfoy. 'I'm not going to do rounds tonight?'

'Why not?' He asked, finding it unfair that he had to and I did not.

'I have to go to Dumbledore's office, so, good luck.' I smirked and walked off to see Dumbledore.

* * *

_Draco's P-O-V_

I groaned as I lead the first years away from the Great Hall and into the dungeons. They were so annoying.

'For the sake of Merlin, can you lot shut up?' I asked. They ignored me. I groaned, wishing Potter were here; she could make them stop talking.

'Stop talking or detention, all of you.' I said, hoping it would work. It did. They stopped talking and looked at me quizzically, until a fragile looking kid with mousy brown hair looked at me.

'And why should we listen to you?' He asked. Seriously?

'Because I'm a prefect?'

'So?'

'So? What do you mean so? I'm a prefect and that means that you listen to me or you get a detention.'

'Did anyone tell you that you're a bit of a jerk?' The kid asked, looking at me with his head tilted back. Honestly? I groaned and headed off towards the common room as the first years continued talking and following.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. And I'm really, really sorry about uploading so late. I've been caught up with homework, but schools almost done now, so there will be quicker uploads. Thanks for you cooperation. Here is Chapter 4, enjoy! (:_

**A Different Fate - Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a Daphne shaking me awake.

'Sherralyn, get up.' I groaned and rolled over.

'I'm sleepy.'

'Sherralyn, you have ten minutes until first class, which is Defence, which is taught by Snape, who hates you.'

I got up out of bed and fell to the ground. Daphne laughed at me while shaking her head. I groaned and got up and walked to my trunk, taking out my robes. After taking a quick five-minute shower I changed into my robes, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the empty dormitory. Upon seeing an empty common room, I checked my watch to see that I had thirty seconds until class started. I swore under my breath as I ran as fast as I could towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was going to be late, but that wouldn't cost me house points, no. Since I was in Slytherin, Snape wouldn't take away house points, he'd give me a detention right away.

My thoughts were rushed as I quickened my pace to get the classroom. Almost there, I thought happily, until I bumped into something hard. I groaned as I fell to the floor, my books and potions ingredients scattering all over the place. I swore when the back of my head made hard contact with the stone wall behind me. I looked up to see a blurred image looming over me – blurred, but familiar. The platinum-blond hair of Draco Malfoy was unmistakeably clear, though the expression of his face could not be made out. I assumed it a glare, or an otherwise annoyed one.

I blinked several times to clear my vision, and then rubbed my eyes, though neither worked. By this point, the edges of my vision had black orbs around them. Malfoy said something but I couldn't make it out. I laid my head back against the cold floor and laid there. I was probably in for a detention from Snape for not making it to class on time.

Again, I heard the voice of Malfoy, and though edged with concern, it was incomprehensible. I felt strong arms reach under me and pull me up before I let myself fall into the void of darkness.

* * *

_Draco P-O-V_

Why I was holding Potter, I had no idea. It was her fault she fell and hit her head against the wall. Thank Merlin Snape favours me, otherwise I'd be getting a detention, and I honestly didn't fancy one on my first day of classes. I had much more important things to do, like fixing a damn vanishing cabinet.

'What happened, dear?' I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Madame Pomfrey hustling over to me. I hadn't realized I'd walked all the way over to the hospital wing.

'What? Oh, um, she – er – fainted.' I said, gesturing to Potter with my head.

'Oh dear, lay her down here.' She said, rushing over to a bed. I lay Potter down. 'Thank you, dear, you may leave now.' I nodded and left.

On the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I noticed that Potter's books and potions ingredients were still scattered. I quickly stacked them together in a neat pile the hurried off to class.

I walked into class now ten minutes late. Snape looked at me oddly before turning back to the class.

'You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?' Snape asked, looking around the room. As usual, Granger's hand shot up first, and was also the only hand that shot up, and Snape took all the time he could in looking around the room to make sure no one else had their hand up, an almost desperate expression on his face. 'Very well – Miss Granger?'

'Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform,' said Hermione, 'which gives you a split-second advantage.'

'An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,' said Snape dismissively. I sniggered. 'But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack.'

And so went the class, ending with Potter getting a detention for his cheek to Snape.

'Before any of you leave, can someone from Slytherin house inform Sherralyn Potter that she has a detention with me tonight because of her absence from class today?'

'She is in the hospital wing.' I explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger tense slightly, stopping to listen to our conversation.

Snape merely nodded and then dismissed us. I left silently from the classroom, hoping to get to our next class, unfortunately also with Potter's gang, without bumping into someone again. Potter clearly had different intentions.

'What did you do to my sister?' He asked, coming up to me with his wand out.

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie, Malfoy. What did you do?'

'If you must know, I took her to the hospital wing. Now if you will please move, I need to get to my next class, and would like to do it without getting the smell of a filthy mudblood and bloodtraitor all over me.' I sneered, before pushing my way past the three and heading to Potions.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. And I'm really, really sorry about uploading so late. I've been caught up with homework, but schools almost done now, so there will be quicker uploads. Thanks for you cooperation. Here is Chapter 4, enjoy! (:_

**A Different Fate - Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a Daphne shaking me awake.

'Sherralyn, get up.' I groaned and rolled over.

'I'm sleepy.'

'Sherralyn, you have ten minutes until first class, which is Defence, which is taught by Snape, who hates you.'

I got up out of bed and fell to the ground. Daphne laughed at me while shaking her head. I groaned and got up and walked to my trunk, taking out my robes. After taking a quick five-minute shower I changed into my robes, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the empty dormitory. Upon seeing an empty common room, I checked my watch to see that I had thirty seconds until class started. I swore under my breath as I ran as fast as I could towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was going to be late, but that wouldn't cost me house points, no. Since I was in Slytherin, Snape wouldn't take away house points, he'd give me a detention right away.

My thoughts were rushed as I quickened my pace to get the classroom. Almost there, I thought happily, until I bumped into something hard. I groaned as I fell to the floor, my books and potions ingredients scattering all over the place. I swore when the back of my head made hard contact with the stone wall behind me. I looked up to see a blurred image looming over me – blurred, but familiar. The platinum-blond hair of Draco Malfoy was unmistakeably clear, though the expression of his face could not be made out. I assumed it a glare, or an otherwise annoyed one.

I blinked several times to clear my vision, and then rubbed my eyes, though neither worked. By this point, the edges of my vision had black orbs around them. Malfoy said something but I couldn't make it out. I laid my head back against the cold floor and laid there. I was probably in for a detention from Snape for not making it to class on time.

Again, I heard the voice of Malfoy, and though edged with concern, it was incomprehensible. I felt strong arms reach under me and pull me up before I let myself fall into the void of darkness.

* * *

_Draco P-O-V_

Why I was holding Potter, I had no idea. It was her fault she fell and hit her head against the wall. Thank Merlin Snape favours me, otherwise I'd be getting a detention, and I honestly didn't fancy one on my first day of classes. I had much more important things to do, like fixing a damn vanishing cabinet.

'What happened, dear?' I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Madame Pomfrey hustling over to me. I hadn't realized I'd walked all the way over to the hospital wing.

'What? Oh, um, she – er – fainted.' I said, gesturing to Potter with my head.

'Oh dear, lay her down here.' She said, rushing over to a bed. I lay Potter down. 'Thank you, dear, you may leave now.' I nodded and left.

On the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I noticed that Potter's books and potions ingredients were still scattered. I quickly stacked them together in a neat pile the hurried off to class.

I walked into class now ten minutes late. Snape looked at me oddly before turning back to the class.

'You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?' Snape asked, looking around the room. As usual, Granger's hand shot up first, and was also the only hand that shot up, and Snape took all the time he could in looking around the room to make sure no one else had their hand up, an almost desperate expression on his face. 'Very well – Miss Granger?'

'Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform,' said Hermione, 'which gives you a split-second advantage.'

'An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,' said Snape dismissively. I sniggered. 'But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack.'

And so went the class, ending with Potter getting a detention for his cheek to Snape.

'Before any of you leave, can someone from Slytherin house inform Sherralyn Potter that she has a detention with me tonight because of her absence from class today?'

'She is in the hospital wing.' I explained. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger tense slightly, stopping to listen to our conversation.

Snape merely nodded and then dismissed us. I left silently from the classroom, hoping to get to our next class, unfortunately also with Potter's gang, without bumping into someone again. Potter clearly had different intentions.

'What did you do to my sister?' He asked, coming up to me with his wand out.

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie, Malfoy. What did you do?'

'If you must know, I took her to the hospital wing. Now if you will please move, I need to get to my next class, and would like to do it without getting the smell of a filthy mudblood and bloodtraitor all over me.' I sneered, before pushing my way past the three and heading to Potions.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for favourite-ing my story! Second update in a week. The next chapter probably won't be until next week though. Thanks and enjoy!_**  
**

**A Different Fate - Chapter 5**

* * *

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes to a place I happened to be quite familiar with. After all, it was practically where I lived: the hospital wing. I looked around to see no one. Not one person.

Who brought me here? Oh right, Malfoy. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I never expected Malfoy to do anything kind, even if hell froze over. In my eyes, Malfoy would always be an insufferable git with no heart that I had to pretend to fall in love with. Lucky, aren't I? Note the sarcasm.

'Oh good, you're awake!' I jumped as Madame Pomfrey suddenly came towards me holding a set of potions. 'Now dearie, you are going to have to drink these potions. You've hit your head quite hard.' I drank the potions, which I almost spit out at the bitter taste.

I handed Madam Pomfrey the bottles and she let me leave.

I checked my watch to see that it was currently dinner time, so I headed to the Great Hall. Upon entering, I was immediately approached by Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

'Are you alright?'

'What happened?'

'Did Malfoy hurt you, I swear I will get that –'

'SHUT UP!' I yelled, clutching my head. 'I'll explain everything after I eat. Please?'

The three of them nodded as I headed off towards Slytherin table. The only remaining seat was beside Malfoy and across from Parkinson. I groaned as I made my way over there and sat down.

I heard Parkinson's high-pitched voice first.

'Hey Potter, is it just me or does it look like your head inflated another few centimetres?' Pansy shrieked with laughter at what she said as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

Had my head not been aching, I probably would have laughed at how stupid she sounded and come up with a witty comeback, but right now I just told her to shut up.

The next person to talk to me was Daphne, who asked a simple 'are you alright?' But what really surprised me was when Malfoy asked me if I was okay, in a not-annoyed tone.

I cocked an eyebrow at him awkwardly, trying to figure out if this was really Malfoy, or some dude trying to get close to me after drinking polyjuice potion. I was almost about to back away when he sneered at a passing Hermione, confirming that he really was Malfoy. I nodded my head before grabbing some pasta and eating it. After dinner Malfoy and I patrolled the corridors.

'Hey, Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you alright?' I asked. He seemed tensed and uneasy, a painful expression on his face. His left hand was closed into a tight fist.

He looked up at me awkwardly.

'Yeah, why?'

'No reason.' Malfoy raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

After a moments of awkward silence, Malfoy looked at me.

'How was your summer?' He asked, cringing slightly.

'Why do you care?' I mimicked him, rolling my eyes.

'Well mine was all fine and dandy, thanks for asking.' Malfoy said, an annoyed expression on his face.

I ignored him. That git. I couldn't possible like him. He was just too – ugh.

'Oh, that's nice, I suppose. Yeah, we had an amazing party, where all the wealthy purebloods gathered.' He continued. 'Father personally made sure there were no blood traitors invited.'

I continued to ignore him, as I rolled my eyes again. I didn't get why he found it necessary to tell me that. I noticed that he was lying, since his father was in Azkaban, but I continued to ignore him.

'Oh, and we played loads of Quidditch. I reckon this time I'll actually show your brother what I can do, I've gone easy on him for the past few years.'

Oh? I was actually planning to try out for the team this year, but I'd forgotten that Malfoy was on it.

Malfoy continued talking, while I zoned out. I started thinking of anagrams for his name.

Drama Coo Fly

Lacy Foam Rod

I think my favourite was: Lama Cry Food, even though Llama was spelt wrong.

Or "Carload Of My". Just imagine the ways I could end that phrase.

'Potter. Potter?' I snapped out of my thoughts to see a Malfoy shoving his hands into my face.

'What?'

'We're at the common room.' He looked at me oddly.

'Oh thanks, Lama Cry Food,' I said, before walking in through the wall and up to the dormitories, leaving Malfoy standing there, shocked and dazed.

* * *

_Draco P-O-V_

Lama Cry Food? Right. This girl really has a problem. Perhaps she's been spending too much time with – what's her name? Lyra? Liara? Luna? Yeah, that's it, Luna Lovegood. Next thing you know, she'll be yelling at me telling me I have Nargles floating around my head. Absolutely mental, that girl was. She ignored me during our rounds, and I was actually trying to start up a decent conversation with her. I had to pretend to like her? Merlin save me.

What was the Dark Lord thinking? It was times like this that I questioned his sanity. But then again, what sane person wants to wipe out all the muggles and take over the Wizarding World? Not even I would do that, and I've been called insane several times, whether it be true or not.

I watched Potter as she walked up to the dormitories, laughing silently, I was now the only one in the common room. Perfect. After thoroughly searching the common room to make sure it was empty, I walked out. I headed towards the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement was located.

It took me about twenty minutes to get there, considering that the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons and that the stupid staircases move. Finally, I arrived at the wall. I paced in front of it, back and forth three times, thinking hard about the Room of Hidden Things. Finally the door appeared and I stepped inside.

I walked towards the cabinet, covered with a large piece of cloth, carefully talking off the cloth and laying it on the floor beside me. And then I set to work for another two hours.

With no luck whatsoever, two hours later the cabinet was still unfixed. I groaned and recovered the cabinet, then walked off towards the dungeons.

Upon entering the common room I expected to see no one, but was met by a surprise instead. Sitting on the sofa was Sherralyn Potter.


End file.
